


Waiting On You: A Christmas Drabble

by emma1234



Series: Waiting On You [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Detective Harry, Established Relationship, Fluff, Human Louis, M/M, Teacher Louis, Vampire Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma1234/pseuds/emma1234
Summary: On their first Christmas Eve as a couple, Louis and Harry decide it would be a great idea to exchange one special gift with one another to mark a new tradition. Of course, things never go as smoothly as they planned.





	Waiting On You: A Christmas Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this drabble on Tumblr a few days ago, but after someone suggested that I post it on here to reach the largest audience possible, I figured that might be a good idea. If you've already read it on Tumblr and enjoyed it, please give me kudos or leave a comment! If you haven't, I hope you enjoy, and if you do, please let me know.
> 
> Happy Holidays, everyone!

It’s Harry’s idea, of course. Once again, he proves what a ridiculous sap he is when he pulls Louis aside at the beginning of December and tells him that as they approach their first Christmas as a couple, it’s essential that they begin creating new holiday traditions together.

Louis rolls his eyes and acts put out, playing his part as usual, but he eventually agrees that they’ll both choose one special gift to give to each other on Christmas Eve rather than waiting for Christmas morning.

If there’s anything Louis has learned since beginning to date someone who is not just a vampire, but a vampire _detective,_ it’s that Harry is quicker, quieter, and sneakier than Louis could have ever predicted. Louis catches Harry nosing around his apartment on several occasions in the weeks leading up to Christmas, so he begins hoarding his gifts at Zayn’s just to be safe.

When Harry works late a few days before Christmas Eve, Louis goes over to Zayn’s in the evening to finally wrap the gifts and bring them back to put under Harry’s tree. Zayn’s on the phone when he lets Louis in, so he simply gestures toward the guest bedroom where Louis’ gift stash is and lets him wander in there on his own while Zayn finishes up his conversation.

Louis pushes the door open and can’t help but smile when he sees the small pile of gifts collecting in the center of the bed. Putting modesty aside, there are a few things that Louis knows he’s better at than most people. Teaching, sassing people, playing soccer, reciting every line from Grease, and finally, the one that’s most relevant at this time of year — buying presents for people.

Maybe it’s because he’s a good listener or because he knows the people he loves better than anybody or because he just has amazing taste, but whatever the reason, Louis’ gifts always impress people. The only person he ever half-assed presents for was his ex-boyfriend, who is now rotting in a jail cell, but Louis knew he couldn’t just put the usual amount of effort into Harry’s gifts.

This is the person Louis wants to spend the rest of his life with — preferably an eternity, though they haven’t discussed that yet — so Louis spends weeks meticulously planning out his gifts and purchasing them.

And now it’s time to wrap them.

He sits down on the bed next to the presents and sets down the tape and several rolls of wrapping paper he brought with him from home. One has little Santas on it, one has reindeer, and the last one has snowflakes. Louis never cared much about wrapping paper in the past, but this year, he’s going all in on these gifts and he wants them to look perfect.

The first things he wraps are the sweaters he found Harry at a vintage shop a couple weeks back, immediately followed by the knife set that he knows Harry has been eyeing for a while but hasn’t been able to justify buying when he already has so many knives. Next, Louis wraps the box of Gucci shoes that cost him two weeks salary and are so ugly they make his eyes bleed (which he’ll be mentioning to Harry on Christmas day), a gift certificate for a massage (with the stress of his job, he desperately needs it), a bottle of cologne, a few silly stocking stuffers, a few useful stocking stuffers, and then finally, the Christmas Eve gift.

There’s no doubt in Louis’ mind that Harry will be grateful for anything and everything he’ll receive for Christmas and that actually, he’d be content with receiving nothing at all, but still, Louis wanted to make sure he chose a gift for their Christmas Eve exchange that would be special.

It was a few days after they decided on this new tradition when Louis’ idea dawned on him. They were lounging on the couch watching TV at the end of a long day, Harry’s hand resting on Louis’ thigh, and Louis was playing with his rings and glancing down at his chipped nail polish.

Harry had his nails painted black when he and Louis first met, and since then, Louis’ learned that while black is by far his most common polish choice (it’s a vamp thing, probably), he also occasionally delves into other colors. He’s far too busy with work to get his nails done often and he’s absolutely helpless when it comes to painting his own nails, so chipped nail polish is the norm.

Later that night when Harry ran out to pick up their dinner, Louis did some quick research on which gel nail polishes are the best quality for home use and what other supplies are needed for an at-home manicure.

He ended up purchasing a small range of colors, including several bottles of black, an inexpensive UV light, and some other nail goodies that you would normally find at a spa.

Even though he never really paints his own nails, Louis has plenty of experience with painting his sisters’ nails. He’s not awful at it — in fact, he’s far better at it than Harry — so Louis figured his gift was twofold. Not only will it allow Harry to get a manicure in his own apartment whenever he wants, but Louis can paint his nails for him, giving them something different and fun to do together when they’re bored of takeout, video games, and bad reality shows.

Louis can’t really remember the proper techniques for wrapping gifts that his mom taught him, but he does his best, fighting to get paper over the most oddly shaped items and taping down the jagged edges. He sticks an obnoxious red bow on most of them for good measure, usually in a place where it will cover a particularly terribly wrapped spot.

It doesn’t take him long to wrap everything, and he’s just about done when Zayn finally walks in, his conversation finally over, while slurping on a blood bag. Zayn takes one look at the pile of freshly wrapped presents on the bed and gives Louis a look.

“What?” Louis asks, already feeling defensive.

“It looks like you wrapped those in the dark, possibly with both hands tied behind your back,” Zayn says, taking another sip.

“Kinky,” Louis says, rolling his eyes and throwing one of the tubes of wrapping paper in his direction. Zayn’s vampire reflexes have him dodging the paper easily, which only pisses Louis off more. “Also, fuck off. You’ve probably been alive for a billion years, so you’ve had plenty of time to practice wrapping. I’ve only been around for twenty-something.”

Zayn just raises one eyebrow and walks over, making quick work of ripping the wrapping paper off several of the gifts in front of him. He starts rewrapping them just as quickly, and unfortunately, he does a much better job than Louis.

When he finishes, he looks at Louis expectantly. Louis sighs.

“Thank you, Z,” Louis says begrudgingly.

“You’re welcome,” Zayn says, smiling. “These gifts look pretty great. Harry will love ‘em. Think your gifts for Harry will be better than his gifts for you?”

Louis lays back against the pillows on Zayn’s guest bed and glances at the wrapped gifts, feeling even more smug now that they all look professionally wrapped.

“Well, it’s not a competition,” he says, grinning. “But of course.”

 

\--

 

When Harry thinks about the things he did right in his long life, winning Louis over will always be at the very top. That being said, it’s really annoying that of all the billions of people and vampires Harry could have found to experience an eternity with, he had to find a Christmas Eve baby.

Gift-giving has always been a major cause of stress for Harry. On the one hand, he absolutely loves it — in Harry’s opinion, there are few greater joys in life than seeing the look of happiness on someone’s face when they’ve received a gift that they truly love. On the other hand, Harry is absolutely terrible at thinking of what gifts to give to people — a fact that he probably should have kept in mind when he had the genius idea that a gift exchange with Louis on Christmas Eve would be a super fun tradition.

Harry buys Louis’ birthday gifts first — a hoodie that’s about three sizes too big, just the way Louis likes it, tickets to Hamilton, which he knows Louis will be bragging about to his drama students for the next four years at least, and a new pair of headphones since Louis lost his on the metro a few weeks back.

Next, he buys all of his regular Christmas gifts. There is less pressure for these because they’ll be opened during the hustle and bustle of Christmas morning when Louis is distracted by the presence of their families and the gifts he’ll be receiving from everyone else.

It takes weeks of thought and several discussions with Louis’ friends, but eventually, Harry decides on buying Louis a year long subscription to one of those monthly beer subscription services, a couple of books he knew Louis was eyeing, several stocking stuffers and other small practical items, and most importantly, a vacation to Hawaii that’s planned for Louis’ spring break.

Harry knows Louis will be furious with him for how much the vacation cost, but Harry waited 74 years to find someone he loves, and nothing is going to stop him from spoiling the absolute shit out of his boy.

But then came the process of buying the Christmas Eve gift. Louis and Harry agreed that it shouldn’t be something too expensive, but instead, something smaller and more personal. Harry weighs different options for weeks, but with all of the other gifts he has to buy, nothing he considers for the Christmas Eve gift seems special or different enough for it to stand out from the others.

It comes to him one morning after he and Louis are finished having sleepy sex. Louis is squirming around when Harry just wants to fall back asleep, having been up working on a case until past 3AM the night before, so Harry just takes Louis’ wrists in one of his hands for a moment to still him. It feels good to be able to do this again, Louis’ broken bones from Nick’s assault finally having healed, so Harry does it often. This time, Louis laughs in response, and Harry lets him break out of his hold easily, but it reminds Harry of the second time they ever slept together — the time they broke out the handcuffs.

He supposes it’s because of the fact that he puts criminals in handcuffs on a daily basis, but he’d never really understood the appeal of locking someone in a pair for kinky reasons until he’d done it to Louis. Now that they’ve done it once and Harry’s been reminded of it, however, he can’t get the idea out of his head.

While Louis grades papers from his students about some Shakespeare play one evening, Harry takes the opportunity to browse the web, looking into the possibility of getting a pair of handcuffs engraved.

He debates what to get engraved on the cuffs for a while — Louis’ name, or maybe the words “baby” since that's Harry’s most common pet name for him. But ultimately, Harry flashes back again to the first time he and Louis met when Harry let Louis wear his jacket. There was just something about seeing Louis is a jacket embroidered with the word “Styles” that gave Harry a warm feeling of possessiveness and affection in his gut.

Louis may murder Harry for this gift, but it’ll be worth it for his reaction.

 

\--

 

Christmas Eve is bitter cold this year, so Louis and Harry stay inside nearly the entire day, just cuddling and enjoying hot cocoa, Christmas cookies, and the occasional blood bag (for Harry, of course).

Louis’ family comes over for lunch and his sisters are all impressed by the pot pie Harry whips up, apparently pleasantly surprised by his cooking skills.

(“You’re a vampire and don’t even need to eat human food, but someone how you’re a thousand times better at cooking than my brother,” Lottie had said, patting Louis on the head condescendingly. “Fuck off,” Louis had replied, which earned him a smack on the back of the head from his mother.)

When they finish lunch, Harry brings out a cake he’d picked up at the bakery earlier that morning when Louis was still asleep. It’s delicious and well worth the hefty price tag, even when Louis decides it would be funny to shove a piece directly into Harry’s face just to try and make his sisters laugh.

Once Harry’s wiped the cake off his face and dug a piece out of his left nostril, it’s time for presents. Louis, as loud and obnoxious as he can be when he’s in a certain mood, gets extremely quiet and shy when it comes to opening gifts. He’s so genuinely appreciative of everything he receives, regardless of whether it’s a handful of quarters he gets from the piggybank of his youngest siblings or 400 dollar tickets to Hamilton. That makes Harry smile.

His family leaves around 3PM, just as snow is starting to fall across DC, and Louis and Harry settle down on the couch to watch several sappy Hallmark Christmas movies in a row. They’re all poorly scripted and include every failed actor that you vaguely remember from some movie or TV show you saw eight years ago, but they manage to choke Louis up every time.

Ever since he realized how often Louis cries at movies, especially romantic comedies, which are both Harry and Louis’ favorite genre, Harry has taken to keeping a tissue box in the living room, and it comes in handy again now. Harry hands his red-faced, tear-streaked boyfriend a tissue, a big grin coming across his face just because of how cute Louis looks when he’s crying.

“You love these shitty movies just as much as I do,” Louis says, blowing his nose loudly. “So you don’t get to say anything.”

“I wouldn’t dare, baby,” Harry says, laughing and pulling Louis toward him for a somewhat snotty, but otherwise enjoyable kiss.

Another movie comes on just as Louis is drying the last of his tears, so Harry grabs the remote and switches the TV off, figuring that it’s about time they open their special Christmas Eve gifts. Harry doesn’t plan on making them dinner for a few more hours, so this seems like the perfect moment.

“New tradition time?” Harry asks, and Louis smiles.

“Yes, definitely,” he says, getting up off the couch and bouncing over to Harry’s Christmas tree. He picks up one of the gifts, which is adorned in reindeer wrapping paper, and comes over to sit back down on the couch.

“Your gift is in the bedroom,” Harry says, getting up himself. “One sec.”

Louis’ phone starts ringing at that moment, so he just waves Harry off, answering it as Harry speeds off to his room.

“Hey, Niall,” Harry hears Louis say from his room. His voice would be inaudible from in here to any human, but Harry is no human.

“Thanks, Neil,” Harry hears Louis say in response to Niall’s birthday wishes. “It’s been a damn good birthday. Harry and my family spoiled me too much.”

Niall asks a few questions about how they spent their day, and Harry is still half listening, too focused on finding his gift for Louis buried at the back of his closet to focus enough to properly tune out their voices in the way he normally does when Louis is having a private conversation.

“Any preference for what you’ll be receiving tonight?” Harry hears Niall ask, and Harry immediately stops rummaging around to listen more closely.

“I have no idea what he’s going to get me, but I hope it’s a new bathrobe,” Louis says, laughing. “I know how fucking lame that sounds, but it gets so cold in Harry’s apartment and he doesn’t even notice because, y’know, vampire. Every morning, all I want is something warm and fluffy to wear when I get up to shower or get breakfast. I’ve been dropping hints the last few weeks, so I’m hoping he picked up on them.”

If Harry’s heart was still beating, it would stop then.

Now that he thinks about it, Harry has heard those hints the last few weeks, but he was so caught up in his own head while he planned out these gifts, he failed to recognize that Louis was practically begging him for a robe as a gift.

Fuck.

Harry checks his watch. He has less than a half an hour before the clothing store down the street closes, but he only needs 10 minutes. He feels like the luckiest bastard on Earth for it even being open on Christmas Eve.

Harry uses his vampire speed to make it back out to the living room quickly and silently, and thankfully, Louis is still distracted by his phone call with Niall. Harry manages to get the front door open without Louis noticing his presence, and he slips out quietly while Louis is laughing loudly at something Niall’s said. As soon as he gets the door closed silently behind him, he’s off.

It only takes Harry a couple of minute to speed the four blocks to the store, and another two to find the bathrobes, as the store has been ripped apart by eager Christmas shoppers over the past few days. There’s a fluffy blue and green plaid bathrobe among the other options, and it looks thick and warm, so Harry immediately recognizes that that’s the one.

It’s rude to use vampire speed in a store, so he just walks at a brisk human pace over to where a vampire cashier is chatting happily with a customer.

Harry has the urge to tap his foot impatiently, but he doesn’t ever want to be rude, especially to someone in customer service who has to work the night before Christmas. Instead, he forces himself to stand perfectly still as the cashier finishes up with the customer in front of him.

Then finally, it’s time for his bathrobe to be checked out.

"Merry Christmas,” Harry says first, smiling kindly at the cashier. “I’m in a bit of a rush and I hate to be rude, but is there any way that you can put this bathrobe in a box and wrap it? I’m not even sure if you do that here…”

He trails off, but the cashier smiles at him.

“I can wrap it, no worries.” She says. She reaches under the counter for a flattened box, some wrapping paper, and a big gold bow. Clearly realizing that he’s not exaggerating about being in a rush, she makes quick work of folding the box, placing the bathrobe inside with some tissue paper, and wrapping the entire thing. All Harry sees is a flurry of fast moving hands, and before he knows it, she’s presenting him with a perfectly wrapped gift.

“Thank fuck,” Harry says, before realizing his language. “Sorry,” he adds sheepishly. “But seriously, thank you so much for this. You just saved my life, and possibly my relationship.”

That’s an exaggeration. Probably.

The vampire cashier just smiles and gestures for him to swipe his card, and Harry does so quickly, thanking her one more time before running off without bothering to wait for the receipt.

When Harry quietly opens the front door again several minutes later, Louis is still sitting on the couch, but he’s no longer on the phone.

“Harry, if you don’t get out here in three seconds or answer me, I’m breaking up with you,” Louis calls out, sounding annoyed. He’s clearly called Harry’s name a few times, only to receive no response. It’s a miracle that he hasn’t wandered to Harry’s bedroom to find him himself yet. Then Harry would really be fucked.

Without thinking, Harry speeds off to his room, taking just a moment to fix his windswept hair before returning to the living room with the box in hand.

“Sorry, babe” Harry says, smiling big enough to show his dimples. Harry’s been around along enough to realize that his dimples always makes him look innocent and irresistible.

He places the present down on the couch beside Louis, feeling grateful for what a quick and amazing job the cashier did wrapping it.

“What took you so long?” Louis asks, his eyes already lighting up as he looks at the gift. “You’ve been in there for like ten minutes.”

“It wasn’t on the shelf of my closet where I thought it was,” Harry says, fully recognizing that his explanation is horrible. “It just took me a minute to find.”

“That’s why most people put their gifts under the tree, babe,” Louis says, rolling his eyes and patting Harry on the knee condescendingly.

“And give you the chance to shake it around, trying to figure out what I’m giving you?” Harry asks. He looks at Louis knowingly.

Harry can’t help but thank his lucky stars that he’d had the gift hidden in his closet all this time, as there wouldn’t have been any good explanation for why the gift Harry’s about to give Louis wasn’t the one that had been sitting under the tree for a week and a half.

“You first,” Louis says, handing Harry the reindeer gift with a smile.

“Okay, baby,” Harry replies, getting to work ripping off the wrapping paper. There’s a bow on the top of the present, so he pulls it off and puts in his hair like he would a flower or other accessory, and Louis laughs at that.

When he finally sees what the wrapping has been a hiding — nail polishes and a bunch of other manicure supplies — Harry feels his undead heart fill with the love he has for this man. Louis is the best and most thoughtful boyfriend Harry could ever hope for, and he’s eternally grateful he found him.

And thank god Harry is giving Louis a bathrobe instead of handcuffs.

“Baby,” Harry says, tearing up a little. “I love it. Thank you!”

Harry leans over the unwrapped present and cradles Louis’ jaw, pulling him in for a soft kiss. They both smile into it.

“You never have time to get manicures and you suck at doing it yourself,” Louis says, laughing when Harry pouts. “I thought maybe I could paint your nails for you, and the gel polish is harder to chip, so…”

“It’s perfect,” Harry says. “Seriously. Thank you.”

It’s hard to get Louis blushing, but Harry’s managed it this time. Louis’ beautifully tanned skin takes on a rosy shade just below his cheekbones, and he looks like he’s glowing in the light of the Christmas tree.

Truthfully, Louis is Harry’s favorite Christmas present this year, and Harry doesn’t know how he managed to get this lucky.

“Okay, now your turn,” Harry says, snapping himself out of the sappiness to return to the task at hand. “Here you go, Lou.”

Harry hands Louis the perfectly wrapped gift with the gold bow, and he can tell that even after all of the gifts he received earlier in the day, this is the one Louis is most excited for. At least now Harry knows Louis will love it.

It takes Louis a few tries to get the gold bow off because of how tightly it’s tied around the gift, but Harry avoids intervening, knowing full well that Louis will be annoyed if Harry shows him how easily he could get it off.

When Louis finally defeats the bow, he rips off the wrapping paper carelessly, tossing it off the side of the couch.

He opens the box, glancing at Harry curiously as he does so, and the second his eyes fall on the bathrobe, a huge grin comes over his face.

“Babe, this is exactly what I wanted!” Louis says, picking it up and rubbing his face in the soft fabric. “Mmm, love this pattern too,” Louis says, his voice muffled by the bathrobe. Harry smiles.

“I’m so happy you like it, baby,” Harry says.

“I wasn’t sure if you were going to pick up on the hints I’ve been dropping, honestly,” Louis says, finally lowering the bathrobe down from his face so he can properly admire it. “But I’m so glad you did. Thank you so much!”

A small feeling of guilt bubbles in Harry’s stomach at that, and he gives an uncomfortable chuckle. Thankfully, Louis is too interested in admiring the bathrobe to notice.

Louis gets up then and puts it on, immediately giving a happy sigh at the warmth he’s engulfed in. Harry can’t help but smile again at how ridiculously thrilled his boyfriend is at a gift that most people would roll their eyes at.

“I’m going to make some more hot cocoa,” Louis says, smiling down at Harry where he’s still seated on the couch. “Want some?”

Harry nods and watches Louis’ hips sway as he walks toward the kitchen, somehow still sexy even in a floor length bathrobe. He listens as Louis bustles about in the kitchen, putting hot water in the kettle, and he hears Louis’ footsteps as he reenters the room.

But then they stop.

“Why is the front door open?” Louis asks, confused. Harry’s head has never turned faster, and sure enough, he realizes that he somehow managed to leave the door open. He must’ve been too distracted to close it when he slipped back in the apartment and heard Louis calling for him with growing annoyance.

“Uh,” Harry says, and he can’t keep the guilty look off his face.

Louis narrows his eyes and looks from the door, to Harry, to the abandoned wrapping paper and bow from his gift, to his bathrobe, and then back to Harry.

“You heard me on the phone with Niall, didn’t you?” Louis asks accusingly, but it’s not really a question. It’s obvious he knows the answer.

Harry gives a little shrug, wincing slightly.

“You ran to that clothing store that’s open a few blocks down, didn’t you?” Louis asks, but once again, it’s really, _really_ not a question.

Harry bites his lip.

“You fucking cheater!” Louis says, stomping his foot like a toddler having a tantrum. “That’s cheating and you’re disqualified.”

Harry laughs, getting up off the couch and walking over to Louis, pulling him in despite Louis’ squawking protests.

“This isn’t a competition, baby,” Harry says. “But you’re right, I’m sorry. I had something else to give you, but then I heard you on the phone and I realized that this gift would be better, so I may have slipped out quickly to go grab it.”

Louis huffs against Harry’s shoulder.

“That’s why you were ignoring me when I was calling for you,” he says, putting the pieces together in his head. “What, did you have someone at the store wrap it for you? That’s double cheating.”

Harry pulls back from Louis so he can look at him.

“Oh, so you’re telling me you wrapped that gift? You forget that I saw you wrap a gift for your coworker that got married last month. You were terrible at it, so unless you’ve gotten gift-wrapping lessons in the last few weeks, you definitely had help with that. And I’m guessing that help was from Zayn.”

Rather than admit it, Louis stomps back into the kitchen to finish making his hot cocoa. Harry takes that as a win.

When Louis comes back out, two mugs of hot cocoa topped with marshmallows and whipped cream in hand, he’s still frowning.

“So what were you going to give me before?” Louis asks, setting the mugs down on the coffee table and sitting back down on the couch.

Harry sighs. There’s no way he’s getting out of admitting what the previous gift was, not after he was caught “cheating,” as Louis so aptly put it.

“Hold on,” he says before running off to the bedroom to find the gift he wrapped himself a few nights ago. He looks at it mournfully.

Louis is taking a sip when Harry returns to the living room, but he immediately sets his mug back down and looks at the gift in Harry’s hand expectantly.

“Hand it over,” Louis demands, and Harry winces slightly, but does so.

Louis unwraps this gift even more quickly than he did the bathrobe, and Harry closes his eyes through it. He can tell when Louis sees what’s inside because the room immediately falls into a very loud silence.

Harry knows what Louis is looking at, of course, even with his eyes closed. It’s a pair of gold handcuffs engraved with the word Styles.

He hears Louis pick them up and examine them, likely reading what the engraving says, but still, there’s no reaction beyond that screaming silence.

Finally, Harry opens one eye.

“I’m gonna kill you,” Louis says then.

Well, Harry can’t say he didn’t see this reaction coming.

“To be fair, it was mostly a joke. Kind of? And I think Perrie, James, and everyone else at the station would have something to say about it if I were killed,” Harry says, pushing the leftover wrapping paper from the gifts off the couch and wrapping his hand around one of Louis’ wrists to pull him in gently. “And you’d be the prime suspect, considering how often you threaten me.”

Louis sticks his nose up in the air, but comes willingly when Harry pulls him into his lap, eventually hiding his face in Harry’s neck like he’s a vampire himself.

“They’ve known me for a few months and they already love me,” Louis says. His voice is muffled by the curls at Harry’s neck, but as always, Harry has no problem hearing him. “They’d never arrest me.”

Harry groans.

“I really hate that you’re right about that,” he says, rolling his eyes when Louis leans back just enough to laugh in Harry’s face. “No loyalty.”

Louis just keeps laughing, so Harry plucks him up and throws him over his shoulder, ignoring it when Louis immediately slaps at any part of Harry he can reach and tries to squirm out of his grip.

Harry can’t help but chuckle at that. Louis’ attempts to hurt Harry feel how he remembers an infant’s slaps hurting when he was still human. It feels more like love taps than everything, and it never fails to amuse him, though when Harry told Louis as much a few weeks ago, he was slightly less amused.

“I’m not sleeping with you! Not tonight, and probably never again,” Louis says, still trying to break out of Harry’s hold. With Harry’s vampire speed, however, they’ve already reached Harry’s bedroom, so Harry just tosses Louis gently on the bed and waggles his eyebrows.

“You sure about that, baby?” Harry asks. “’Cause I brought these.”

Harry pulls the engraved handcuffs out of his pocket and tosses them down on the bed beside Louis, who’s trying very hard to hide his smile.

He looks so beautiful that Harry can’t resist crawling down on the bed next to him and kissing him on the mouth, slipping him a bit of tongue.

“Love you,” Harry says softly, pulling back.

“Hate you,” Louis says in return, but it sounds very much like he’s saying “love you too,” especially when he immediately pulls Harry back in for a kiss. Harry has his eyes closed, but he can hear Louis reaching for something, and within a few seconds, he hears the telltale snap of a handcuff closing around one of Louis’ wrists.

Harry breaks the kiss and smiles smugly at Louis, who is still trying and failing to hide a smile. That’s how Harry knows that despite the small snafu he got in with the bathrobe, it’s going to be a amazing night.

Of course, it’s only the first of infinite Christmas Eve’s they’ll have together, so they didn’t have to get the tradition right on the first try.

Still, Harry and Louis will always remember the first one as one of the best.

 

\--

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this drabble, please give kudos and leave a comment with your feedback.
> 
> If you want to find me on Tumblr, you can [here.](http://lads-laddylads.tumblr.com)
> 
> If you'd like to reblog the post with this drabble on Tumblr, you can find it [here.](http://lads-laddylads.tumblr.com/post/181382054568/as-promised-heres-a-christmas-drabble-for-my-fic)
> 
>  **Note:** I'm not authorizing translations at this time. Also, please do not repost this fic on any other site.


End file.
